The Thief and the Horse
by sirusly krazy 4 harry
Summary: This story you are about to read may be to much for those who have happy lives. My life is pathetic until a monster attacks my class. That's where things get interesting. Hey once you are a half blood everything is interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**The Thief and the Horse**

Prologue

I know you may think this story is fake and along with all the other stories here, but this is real. My life is real. My problems are real and my life sucks like Hades.

I guess the one thing that separates me from other girls is that I like to gross people out. I know it's stupid but I do it to get attention. Now I am not one of those attention hoggers. No, I am not, in fact I am quite the opposite. I never got attention and when I did it wasn't great. My family is a bunch of drunkards and my mom and dad died when I was a kid. But my step- mom was horrendous. She was evil and she treated my older sister better.

My older sister, Bella Star, was a snob, never cared for me and my younger sister, Calla Lily. I take care of my younger sister she is about ten and has no idea what the world is really like. Then again I didn't either until sophomore year at Oakland High school.

I will get to that but I am not done so a brief recap of my life: Pathetic. Now don't feel sorry for me, I don't like pity and I don't need it. Yes I do get beat up pretty bad. Reasons? Oh well:

Bullies ( though I kind of fight back)

My step monster

My sister doesn't count because she teases me and one pinch on her she starts acting like she had a sword stuck out of her back

It's about time you knew my name. Etolie Star. Yeah I know, it's French and what it means is kind of funny. Yeah my name means star. If you don't think that's funny then look at my last name. So to sum it up my name means Star Star. Well I am fifteen, and I've got no friends at school except this one girl but I mean were not exactly friends but she's the only one who can stand me. Now I am not a nerd in fact I think I am pretty stupid. The thing that most people can't stand is that I am different. I am not normal. I eat paper, I like to weird people out, and I can't stand horror movies.

Well there you go, my stupid life and it's quite pathetic too. Well if you look on the bright side, I won't be in it any longer…

**AN: Was it okay I don't know if I did well. Tell me if I should continue after chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thief and the Horse**

Well if you want to read this story for sweet non troubled romance. Well then read Cinderella and don't read this little story, but if you want to read about a heroine's romance and troubles well you've come to the right place.

My best day of my life is when a monster attacked my class. I have had a normal day till math. It started out the same as every day. I woke up from the floor, a sleeping bag is my bed, and told Calla Lily (or Callie for short) it was time to wake up and get ready for school. My sister is completely different from me. She has short wavy light brown hair with cream highlights in it. While mine had long waist length black hair and it had teal highlights in it (not natural of course). She had dark brown eyes while I had teal eyes. My teal eyes were about the only thing I liked about appearance. I wasn't ugly but I wasn't breath takingly beautiful either. Normal appearance and not that normal girl and this were before I knew I was a demigod.

I made sure she was awake and wouldn't fall back asleep, then I got up and did my chores which was way too long for an average person to finish and it is way too long to list, so let's just say what I wasn't asked to do : Breathe, eat, and sleep.

After that it was 7:00 and I had to make breakfast for little miss princess and Callie. So I went to the kitchen and made some scrambled eggs. As I was mixing the eggs together, Callie came down and wanted to help. Despite our disgusting family, Callie and I were raised well. Our mom died giving birth to Callie and no matter how hard I try I can't remember her , I can only remember our nanny : Kelli she raised me and then she left when I was ten and Callie was five. Now my real father was ugh somewhere out there probably seducing other women. The thing is Callie, Bella and I aren't completely related we all had different dads but yet we still acted as family well at least Callie and I did. Bella was always out somewhere being the annoying older sister she is. Two years older than me and wow you are an adult.

Now a lot of you are wondering right now, how do I have a step mom when my mom died and we all had different dads? Well honestly I don't know she just raised us (or that's what she calls it; I call it abusement) after I reached Bella can remember mother. But whenever I try to ask her about her it doesn't go well. I think Bella secretly misses my mom. And when she died I think she blamed Callie but she didn't like me because I took Callie's side and said it wasn't her fault. When the princess finally came down and gobbled the last of my scrambled eggs and I grabbed an apple because Bella took my plate when I went wash my hands.

Callie and I had to run to the bus stop, while Bella had a car which she refused to let us ride on. Some sister huh? I didn't mind it meant I got Callie all to myself. Callie was the only one who loved me and I loved her back. Callie went to Oakland Elementary which meant we didn't go to the same school but I insisted to the bus driver: Jack (he lets us call him by his first name), that I would make sure Callie gets to school every day. After I threatened to take the case to court the school let Callie go on the High Schooler's bus and dropped her off and I could see she went in the school safe and sound.

Callie always held on to my hand and I always protected her. I think she is scared from the other high schoolers. I hate that I couldn't just keep them away from her. Callie has been asking me things that high schoolers have been saying and it's hard to avoid all of those new words she is learning.

The bus stopped at the elementary school. Callie hugged me good bye and kissed me on the cheek. I watched her leave from the window and saw that she had made it safely in the school. I was feeling much better now. I always felt that Callie needed me and I needed her. I couldn't take it if something bad happened to her.

The bus continued to Oakland High school, where the day started to go down.

"Hey" someone sat down next to me.

I looked up and saw it was Hunter Mills (Hottest guy in the school) so why was he sitting next to me? Was he here to make fun of me or something?

I had to admit he was cute. He had amber eyes the color of honey but a bit darker. And orangish hazel colored hair light on the bottom and dark on the top. He had a friendly look on his face but his eyes showed mischief lots and lots of mischief.

"Um hi?" (Ok not a great response but what would you say if a cute guy plopped next to you and you barely know him and he said hi?)

"So how was your weekend?" he asked as though we've been friends for years.

"It was boring?" I was still pretty confused, why was he acting civil with me. Everyone in the sophomore year does.

"Yeah mine too." He looked around. Then he turned serious. "Look we need to talk, I know you may find this hard to believe but you are a-"the bus jerked and Hunter went tumbling out of the seat and flat on the floor.

"Hey you ok?"

He replied "Yeah my face is on the floor no one's doing anything to help. I am fine."

"Oh ok then" I turned back and watched the trees and finally our school appeared on the sight I was glad to get out of that wretched bus. This is the last time, I am ever going to use that bus, but I didn't know it at the time… In fact it was going to be a long time until I ever saw a school bus again.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Thief and the Horse**

I guess I could start from any class, but I'll start from science, because that's where I got suspicious.

You see I don't think a hot guy would stalk me. Hunter is following me everywhere except the bathroom. Good thing he can't get in there well he can but he'd be arrested. I am started to get really creeped out and what's strange is that when he goes to all my classes the teachers believe he was there since the beginning of the semester and so did our whole class but let me tell you he wasn't.

I honestly don't remember Hunter being in our class at all. He never was in any of my classes but Spanish. I think I would remember a hot guy sitting next to me in every class.

Finally when science ends I see Hunter talking to the shadows. That is not normal even for me, I made up my mind I was going to ignore Hunter and corner him at the end of the day. I checked my schedule and saw I had math on the list. I groan, Math is the class I hate because Jessica Olsen is right next to me, and I am guessing Hunter's behind me.

Ugh, what a day, I thought. I see Hunter lurking by the lockers his eyes fixed on me. That is it I thought, I've had it. I walk straight up to Hunter grab his shirt and slam him against the lockers.

"Ok something is up and don't act innocent with me hotshot. Why are you stalking me? I swear if I see you in my next class I will scream at the top of my lungs and beat you to death! Got it?" I ask, sounding a little scary.

Hunter nods and I let him go. He slides down shaking his head.

"Don't follow me or I swear I will murder you!" I say in a tone someone uses to threaten someone.

Well that problem was solved; I didn't see Hunter in Math when I walked in. I sat down in my regular seat. No Hunter in sight. That almost made me smile. My math teacher, Mrs. Hdyra, walked up to the board. And sniffed real hard, okay… I have done weirder. Then she burst into flames, I definitely haven't done that, my classmates started screaming.

"Who?" She growled. "Which one of you wants to be eaten first?"

She looked at me and bared her teeth at me. "How about you, Etoile?"

First of all, she said my name right, she said (ey-twal) Instead of how it was spelled.

And me being me said "Um I'm busy this week, how about next Friday?"

Apparently she had plans because she charged at me. Half way her skin melted off leaving moldy smell in the air. She started growing and growing till she was as tall as the ceiling and had about six heads.

And they said math couldn't kill you…

She charged at me and I rolled out of the way, one of the heads drew back and I felt heat blaze on my skin it was going to fire … literally.

Somehow I used the chairs bendy part to fling me up into the air and landed with perfect skill on its back. Before I had time to register how the HE double hockey sticks I did that, the door opened and no surprise Hunter came in with a … SWORD in his hand. Too much weirdness in one day is too much for me. And then he did the stupidest thing ever: he tossed me the sword. It was heavy but I caught it. Understanding immediately, I wretched the sword into the thing's back it shuddered and moaned. I have no idea how but I did a back flip and landed crouched down in a perfect position.

And of course it turns into dust and blows away, heaven forbid something happens that makes sense.

Hunter rushed over to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Dude I just fought that thing, don't ask stupid questions."

I was exhausted, confused and terrified.

"Look I know you are tired and confused but we need to hurry. You are not the only one in trouble. Your sister … Cami?"

I sit up immediately; no one hurts my baby sister. I stand up not waiting for Hunter, I run out of the school and run into the forest separating our school from the elementary and middle school which are mixed to together. I know a short cut to get there in the least amount of time as possible. All of a sudden a hand pulls on me, I turn around it's none other than my favorite stalker: Hunter.

"Let go! My baby sister she is going to get hurt."

"No one is going to hurt your sister I already picked her up she's waiting with one of my friends."

I can't take it anymore I break down and start crying. I cried of all those years of letting it in. The first time I cried was in a stranger's arms and I was confused and terrified. Too many things were going on, nothing made sense. I was afraid, and for the first time in my life I wished I was normal.

"Hey it's okay,"

"No it's not I almost lost my sister the only thing that I have in my stupid life."

"What about your other sister? They are both waiting for you."

"She hates me, and uh where am I supposed to go I can't go back to my old life once this sort of thing happens?"

"What's going to happen to us?" I ask again.

"Well we should tell you all together and that way we won't have to explain twice."

"We?"

"You think I would come alone, we detected very powerful half-bloods here."

"Half-what?"

"I told you we will explain it later, we just need to get you girls out of here."

I figured the sooner we got to where ever we needed to go, I would finally get some answers.

I stood up dried my tears and brushed the dirt off my jeans. Hunter stood up offered his hand, I hesitated to take it cause the only person who I trusted was Callie. His hand was still there. In the end I took it though it didn't matter. People tried to be my friend before I pushed them back. They forgot me, and even if he is helping that does not make us friends.

No matter what, I will always be the one that never fits in: the loner.


End file.
